


Chocolate and a Ham Sandwich

by Links6



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cold, Eddie is legit a softie, Flu, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I totally ship it tho, Kinda?, M/M, Overworking, Post-Venom (Movie 2018), Sickfic, Venom is legit a dramaqueen, fluffy fluff not sorry, self-care, symbiotic relationship that borders on bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Links6/pseuds/Links6
Summary: Sometimes when you're sick... it's not possible to take care of yourself...





	Chocolate and a Ham Sandwich

**Why are you so hot?**

 

“Thanks,” Eddie mumbles against his pillow, praying for mercy against the piercing pain in his skull. His teeth chatter a bit as his body does all it can to amp up the fever – by making him feel colder.

 

**This is no time for being a dumbass.**

 

“It's a c-cold, chill,” he says and groans, kicking against the cheese grater excuse for a blanket right now.

 

**I can't chill, you feel like a heater, so it's literally impossible to chill.**

 

“ugh....” he pulls the blanket closer when goosebumps start to burn against the chill in the air. _Definitely a fever..._ he thinks to himself and mumbles a snarky, “I'll g-get over it” so that his pride stays in tact.

 

_**Sure** _ **, when y-we** _**die** _ **.**

 

The correction sticks to Eddie's mind, the concern clenches as his heart and a smile tweaks his lips.

 

A cough pulls him up half-way though, heavy hacks that makes the corners of his vision go dark, only to realise it's the black tendrils that had grabbed hold of the sides of his bed and wall to keep him steady.

“I won't die.” he says, though in the back of his mind he's thinking he might because he feels like shit.

 

**I heard that.**

 

“Yeah yeah...” he groans and suddenly feels himself being hoisted up, completely autonomically into a sitting fashion, “Dude, what the hell...”

 

**I'm not going to cooperate with you until you take this more seriously. You won't even let me heal you.**

 

“You can't heal this – it-it's a cold... we tried it last time with -with flu, d-did that wor-r-k?” he starts to stammer out when his body gets lifted into standing. Red hot sparks of pain erupting in his joints reminded him to take some Tylenol after Venom's little joyride.

 

**Fine... but we're hungry.**

 

“I c-can't,” he says and moans when his body starts auto-piloting -with the help of black tendrils when his body doesn't cooperate with the symbiote- to the kitchen, “Can you n-not? It hurts to ...m-move and it's c-cold...”.

 

**Not until you get food... get chocolate...** _**yes** _ **...**

 

“No, I-I'm not hungry,” he stutters out, though quaking form stalled a bit once his parasyte managed to wrangle his overcoat from the chair in the kitchen, “... thanks.”

 

**You're welcome.**

 

His body steers itself in a staccato fashion towards the fridge, swinging it open – though almost hitting his face in haste.

 

 **Sorry**.

 

“It's f-fin-fine... wh-what 're you looking for?”

 

**Y-we're hungry... practically starving.**

 

Eddie notices the lie when he hears it. Their last hunt was last night, so all things considered, Venom should still be pretty much sated all in all. He doesn't feel up to eating though and he's pretty sure he won't stomach anything more than water right now.

 

**Do you want me to start sampling your liver?**

 

“F-fuck you, ok-ok-okay...” he snaps and his body tremors painfully, even with Venom's control, as the symbiote starts to stack items into his arms.

 

**Oh and grab some milk too... yes... and some bread... ham.... lettuce...**

 

He marches -stumbles- to the counter, depositing the items on the island with as much grace as his body could muster under the circumstances. “... no... come on... Y-you can't put chocolate on a ham sandwich-ch you'll m-make me sick ag-again”.

 

His body pauses and Eddie could practically _feel_ indignance washing over him.

 

**I was** _**not** _ **.**

 

The sandwich, cut to perfection, right down the middle instead of corner to corner like his mom liked. Crusts off, double ham. The sandwich of heaven.

 

The thought that the _alien symbiote_ managed to create a meal the way _he_ liked, when neither his mother nor his girlfriend could... he couldn't help but laugh at the irony.

 

**Fine, can you stomach hot chocolate, landlord?**

 

“S-since when am I y-your landl-o-rd?” he stammers, shaking uncontrollably as he tries to open the hot chocolate container.

 

A small black tendril creeps from his fingertips and pops open the lid for him. It reaches over and grabs the forgotten slab of chocolate, breaks off a few blocks and pops them in the mug in front of them.

 

“You kno-know... you m-might feel better... if you stay on y-your own... for a bit...” he says, leaning forwards until his forehead rests on the cupboard in front of him. He takes a breath and continues to dish out ready-to-go hot chocolate until he feels a wave of contentment fill him. He doesn't bother to close it though, too much effort.

 

A tendril reaches over and slaps on the kettle, doing a little sassy wave in front of his eyes before dissapearing under his skin again.

 

**Uh-uh... if I leave you'll _definitely_ die. We don't want that.**

 

A pull, undeniably sad, comes from within and Eddie _knows_ its origins.

 

“I-if I stay in bed... will you rela-x? _”_ Eddie says and tries to sound more defeated than hopeful at that prospect.

 

**I'll try.**

 

“I can wo-work with t-that...”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First of a series... ah! Self-care... so needed. Any sickfic requests to add on, let me know, I'm making this a series!!


End file.
